Poetry Gone Emotional
by reader-chic-2
Summary: "My food is not here/ All my food has disappeared/ Into my stomach" Nico supposed he could have tried harder, but it was a high school poetry class. He truly didn't care. However, he did care about the murderous glare some annoying blonde was giving him from up front. And of course, because of that, Chiron paired them together for the next project. yay. (4 shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Poetry Gone Emotional**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: I think this is going to be a 4/5 shot sooo follow if you like it!**

* * *

"Okay, now can we have Mr. Solace to present?"

Nico sighed. His looked around the room from his seat in the back corner. Half of the class was looking at the boy about to present. The other half was too lazy to turn around or not even paying attention. Nico didn't blame any of them, except maybe the ones actually looking. It was a high school English class in their senior year. Did anyone really care? How? They were taught out of books with no emotional thought put into them, which defeats the purpose of good literary works in the first place. How that taught them useful, meaningful information, Nico didn't know.

However, Nico decided to salvage his grade with any easy project. And poetry was easy - bad poetry was anyway.

Suddenly, Solace started speaking from up front in his seat.

" _Without a sparkle_

 _Darkness that glows from within_

 _Captivating all"_

As expected, the teach let out a loud round of snaps, followed by the rest of the class. Nico has just transferred into this class for the new semester, so he couldn't see who it was that had written an actual piece of poetry. For a moment, it annoyed him.

If Nico had spoken that poem, he'd have been ridiculed by his peers for being 'so gay' and his friends for being 'so emotional.' He wanted to know who this Solace kid was. He had something working for him. It didn't matter, he supposed. Nico was a writer, not a poet. While he could do better than what he turned in on average, he felt no drive to do so.

"Up next, di Angelo."

Nico sighed. He really didn't give a damn about this project aside from the fact that he was being forced to interact with the class. He supposed it didn't matter much, though, because he sucked at poetry. This wasn't as personal as she wanted, just like all his poetry.

" _My food is not here_

 _All my food has disappeared_

 _Into my stomach"_

Hands clapped and people laughed very loudly, louder than Nico had ever been clapped for in his entire life. He blinked in surprise and looked around at all the faces staring at him. It was a stupid poem, but almost the entire class was laughing. Well, he saw one blonde kid rolling his eyes with a frown and the teacher glaring harshly at him. That was the appropriate reaction. He'd written this over breakfast this morning in two seconds. It was horrid.

The class found it relatable great, he supposed, and the teacher got annoyed with how long it took them to stop laughing. Honestly, the snickered through the next person's poem as well and only stopped when the bell rang.

Nico was packing up when the teacher yelled over the chatter, "Nico di Angelo. Will Solace. Stay after class, if you will."

Nico wanted to say that he wouldn't, but he knew it'd make him stay there longer, and he did not want that. So he grabbed his stuff and walked up to her desk, noting the eye-rolling blonde doing the same. Nico tried to get a good view of his face, but his back was to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The teacher smiled sweetly at him and rested a hand on his arm. "No, no dear. Not with you. Your poem was great. If anything, it was from your heart, and that's all I can really ask for from youth like you."

Nico snorted. "That's a shitty compliment."

Her eyes turned deadly as they moved to him. "And then there are the kids like you, Nico." She sighed distastefully. "You don't even try. I've been told your narrative writings are good, but frankly, I haven't seen much in them. Even in those, you don't try. You must pull from within."

Nico narrowed his gaze. "Listen, I don't know what he's doing," he hissed as he shot s pointed look at the taller blonde's back, "but when I've presented something with meaning, I get shit on by everyone. Stop making me present and maybe I'll try."

Will Solace wheeled around. Nico hadn't expected such startlingly blue eyes. His hair was almost curly, and it framed his defined jaw line with startling perfection. Despite his angry expression, his looks were horrifyingly hot. It made Nico pale and sweaty and want to leave immediately. That adorable nose scrunched at his reaction. Nico needed to leave. He gripped his backpack tighter, trying to keep it together.

"Why? They loved you today."

If it weren't for his stupid words, Nico wouldn't have been able to speak. "Yeah, well, like she said. This one was stupid."

"I would never say that!"

"Oh but you would," Nico said. "There's a reason I transferred into this class, dude. Depth works for you, but not for me." He forced his scrutinizing gaze away from Will Solace.

"Maybe because I don't make it so personal," Will scoffed. "If you have the mindset that everyone hates you, they will hate you. You close yourself off. I've seen it."

"You don't know me!"

"That's a lie! We had art together last year!"

Nico cursed the ground Will walked on. His art class was the only reason he attended school. It was the one place he could do what he loved with no fear because most people in his art class were more accepting or couldn't understand the emotional depth he put into his art. It was his getaway, and he ad hardly noticed anyone else in the class all year because of it. Now it was tainted.

"Boys," she cleared her throat. "The reason I've called you in here was not to fight. Will, you need bonus points from your two weeks you were out. And Nico...you just need help."

Nico scoffed.

"So, Will, if you tutor Nico after school twice a week, I'll give you extra points."

"Who says I want him to?" Nico huffed, shooting Will an annoyed glance. He was gorgeous, and that only got under Nico's skin more.

"Your father. He was not pleased when I said you were failing."

Nico felt the need to kick something. His father had some nerve waltzing around directing his life when he was hardly in it.

"Will?"

He pursed his lips. "We'll have to work around my basketball practices."

Nico gritted his teeth. Of course he'd be a jock, too. "Whatever."

Nico left cursing the teacher under his breath. His eyes were focused on the big double doors that led toward his ride home. Unfortunately, a hand grabbed his wrist and delayed him from leaving.

"Hey Nico." It was the stupidly attractive blonde. His throat got clogged suddenly. "So when are you free?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Gods, you're serious?"

Will blinked, smiling that smile that made Nico's stomach twist. "Humor her," he shrugged. "Please. I need the extra credit."

"Why?"

Will's eyes were skittish. "It's complicated."

"You didn't just go off on some trip and now I'm your way to make it up, did you?" Nico asked. There was something about the way his eyes looked that gave Nico the answer.

"I wish," he laughed nervously. "So, how does tomorrow night work? My place?"

"Night? Why?"

"I have practice after school every day," Will explained. "8?"

"Sure," Nico sighed. He didn't mind the late time, but it seemed kind of odd. "It won't go past your bedtime, will it?"

Red blush spread along Will's cheeks. He chuckled as his eyes stared at his feet. "See ya, di Angelo."

Then, he jogged off toward the gym.

. . .

"It's so infuriating!" Nico groaned. He kicked his feet in the cold water. Percy disappeared under the water, so Nico waited for him to come up for air. It took forever. "Like, have you seen him before? I swear I haven't."

Percy waded back toward Nico. Behind him, Jason was trying to catch up. "He's on the basketball team, right? Jason has to know him."

They waited for another minute for Jason to make it to them. "How do you do that, Jackson?"

Percy smirked and shrugged. "Do you know the Solace kid?"

He frowned momentarily. "Uh, yeah. Killer shot. He's starting this year. Why?"

"He's tutoring Nico tonight," Percy snickered.

"Nico! If you had told me you were having trouble, I could have helped you! Or Annabeth! Or Pipe-,"

"I'm fine!" Nico hissed. "I'm not doing this because I need to! I'm doing this -,"

"Ooo! Because you like him!" Percy said so excitably he managed to soak Nico's pants. Nico kicked him.

"No I don't. I -,"

"You have to find him attractive at the least," Jason reasoned. "Listen, I'm not into guys, but he does have a good body. He has abs."

Without his permission, his brain imagined what Will Solace looked like shirtless with abs. He almost whimpered. Then, he snapped back to reality.

"Stop it," Nico hissed. "My dad is making me."

"Your dad is never home!"

He had a good point. If Nico wanted to, he could easily lie about it. He could start putting a little effort into his poetry and blame on Will. Will could get the extra credit without doing anything. It wouldn't have been hard, but something held Nico back.

Will had spoken to Nico without any qualms. Even Jason didn't have the guts to say things like that to him. Nico didn't believe Will, of course. Since day one, he'd been harassed and picked on because of the way he dressed or because he was gay, though only so many people knew that. Will didn't understand what it was like. He was cool and had been given a pass for his deep poetry and feelings. Nico wasn't.

"He seems like a goody two shoes. He's not going to lie," Nico muttered, picking at his fingers as Annabeth and Piper walked into the pool area.

Percy and Jason pushed themselves to sit on either side of Nico. Percy didn't care that he'd fully soaked Nico's jeans. Jason tried to wipe off the water, which was stupid.

"Listen, I know Will. He'd break the rules. And I'm sure he knows you don't need help. Maybe he just wants to hang out," Jason nudged his side. "It's not the craziest idea."

"Seriously, you're cool. Rude, but funny," Percy grinned. Nico glared. "Ooh! Is he your type? Is he gay?"

Nico rolled his eyes. He didn't allow wishful thinking, not when it came to somebody as gorgeous as Will Solace. "My type isn't just anyone who's gay."

"Well is he?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. He's never said anything about girls or boys."

"Percy! Hurry up before I come and dunk your head underwater!" Annabeth yelled.

"You can never slay me, baby!" Percy shouted, making seal sounds before he dove back in the water and swam across to Annabeth, trying to pull her in and failing.

Jason glanced at Nico wearily. "Don't stress it. He's a cool guy. Don't be too hard on him tonight."

Jason stood and walked to greet Piper with a kiss. Nico watched them. They'd gotten together a week ago, yet they acted as if they were Annabeth and Percy, who had been dating for a year now. Nico couldn't understand how easily Jason and Piper fell into a relationship. It was without challenge or trouble. It was almost too easy, which was unnerving; nothing was every too easy for him.

When Nico finally got up the courage to knock on Will's door, his stomach was in knots. He'd tried to qualm his nerves. He had two days to do so. Yet there he was, clasping his hands together hard enough to embed his nails into his skin.

The door swung open to a shirtless, sweaty, hot, gorgeous, sexy Will Solace. There was a towel around his neck and shorts on his torso, but other than that, he was completely bare.

Nico's mouth sort of fell open. "Nico," Will breathed, like he'd just been pushing his body to its limits, "hey. Sorry, I didn't realize it was time yet."

Nico blinked. His body had lost all feeling.

"I was working out. Actually...I have one more set. Do you mind?"

His mind was going crazy. All his eyes could take in was his toned chest and muscular form. Since when had his arms been so ripped?

"Damn."

It slipped out. Nico had no control, but at least that splashed some cold water on him. Will's frowned with that crooked smile of his in confusion. "Ah - I mean, don't - I don't mind."

Will's smile grew. "Sweet. Follow me."

Now, his house was huge. Nico had a bigger house, but still, this place was huge. Not to mention it was in Nico's neighborhood. Either way, it wasn't horrible surprising that Will had a miniature gym in his house. Nico had a pool table in his room, so.

Will walked over to the free weight machine. Nico's eyes bulged at the amount of weight on it. "Is that safe?"

Will shrugged. "I should have a spotter, but I've done heavier before. It's safe." He turned his head as he walked underneath the bar. "I have good form."

True to his word, Will gripped the bar and moved back before squatted so low Nico expected him just to collapse. Opposing gravity, Will pushed himself upward with minimal struggling. He let out a small breath of air before going back down, and Nico swore his head was getting dizzier.

Nico watched as casually as he could manage, which wasn't very casual, but Will didn't notice much. He had a far off dazed look on his face. When he finally finished, he bent over on his knees and breathed heavily for a few seconds.

Nico snorted. "Impressive."

"Nah, want to try? It's not that heavy."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Sunshine."

Will's eyes bore into Nico as he breathed heavily. "I'm serious. You're not that small anymore."

"Anymore? I swear I've never met you before."

Will stood with a mischievous grin. His shoulders were bulging as he loomed above Nico. "Eighth grade. My mom left, and I didn't have a ride home because my dad was in surgery. So you gave me a ride, or your Jules-Albert and you did."

Nico frowned. There was a vague memory of that. "She left?"

Will wiped his face with his towel and sling his shirt over his shoulder as they headed out of the gym. Nico followed, feeling horribly inferior in his jeans and rock shirt.

Will shrugged. "Yeah. She just left. Haven't heard from her since."

Nico didn't expect that. Will seemed like a perfect kid from a perfect family with perfect qualities. It didn't even seem to affect him. He threw it out there so casually.

"That's horrible," Nico said. Will snorted. "Sorry. That was rude."

"But it's true," Will laughed a little. He finally threw on his shirt, even though the tank hardly covered anything. His arms were only more defined. "It's okay. My dad is awesome."

Nico didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, Will didn't need a response. He smiled over his shoulder and motioned toward the basement.

"So, we're working on another poem. They're couplets, so they're kind of fun." Will spoke as they entered a large basement living room. The couch could seat 15 people, and it faced a fireplace with a giant television above it. There was a pool table to the right and a wet bar. "They-,"

"Okay, I'm not stupid. I can write actual poetry." Nico hissed, resisting the urge to kick Will in the back as they descended the last stair.

Will sat down on the carpet with his back to the couch, which Nico found stupid, but he followed anyhow. "You wrote about food. Food! And not even with a hint of romanticism!"

Nico felt the insult in his bones. He sat next to Will with a pointed look. "You wrote about the moon or some weird shit!"

"The moon? How the fuck did you get that?" Will started laughing hysterically, and Nico couldn't help but join in. "It's about a person!"

Nico thought on that, and it made much more sense. "Oh." It sent Will into more laughter. Nico threw his head back on the couch and rubbed his head.

Will elbowed him tiredly, grinning but finally silent. "Sure you know how to do poetry, di Angelo?"

There was a grating challenge in his words, so Nico smirked. "I'll prove it. Let's have a competition."

Will wiggled his eyebrows. "I like the sound of this. We need stakes." He turned on his side, legs reaching near Nico's. The grin on his face almost worried him.

"Okay. What are the stakes?" Nico questioned.

Will paused to think, but Nico could tell he already knew what he would say. "You write the better poem, and we don't have to do this anymore. We'll tell her we are and just don't. But, if I win, you have to do something for me."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Have you met me? I don't do much for other people."

Will snorted. "I once watched you put on the school's minotaur costume because your sister got sick. I think you'll do a lot."

His instinctual reaction was anger. Nobody really spoke to him about his sister anymore. He was right. She did fall sick, and she stayed sick for a long time. But Will spoke with affection and a light, breezy tone. It almost reminded him of the good times when his sister was still around, how much craziness she'd get him to do.

"Maybe. For the right people," Nico mused. Will grinned.

"Good. I'm the right people. So-,"

"That's up to me to decide," Nico laughed airily.

"Okay, well, while you're deciding that, start writing your poem. Let's do it about...love."

Nico frowned deeply. "Love? Can you be more cliche?"

"Hey! It's my completion. My idea. My rules," Will announced, grabbing his backpack to get pens and paper.

"I literally said let's have a competition."

Then, Will sent him a dirty wink, and Nico's heart stopped. "I don't care."

Nico chuckled. His sassy tone was actually a little cute. It was definitely a rarity. Not many people thought Nico could appreciate some sass. Most people thought he'd just punch them, and while he was tempted to, he also couldn't force himself to risk damaging such a perfect smile.

"Alright, we have five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Nico gaped.

Will laughed and fell so that their shoulders were touching, with a little of his weight resting on Nico. It didn't feel bad at all.

"My task for you is fun and could last a while so I want to get it started fast," Will flashed a grin. "Four couplets...GO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave some reviews if you want the next part! Let me know what you think might happen and what I can improve on, but! I KNOW I suck at poetry, guys. Like royally. But I love the idea, so roll with it, lol. If anything, be happy it's all very straightforward poetry?**

 **So who wants some more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

It wasn't very hard. Love was written about every second of every day since civilization started. It was over used, but there was also so many angles to write it from.

Every once in a while, Will would spare Nico a glance. He'd end his stare by shooting out his tongue or winking. It was good inspiration.

"Time's up!" Will said excitedly as he waved his paper proud and high. Nico chuckled under his breath how rigged this contest was. Nevertheless, he quickly finished up and looked at Will out of the corner of his eye. "Okay. You first?"

"Why?"

"Because you're losing anyways."

"Wow, you're competitive."

"Hell yes I am when I'm passionate about something."

"You're passionate about high school poetry?"

"No, I'm passionate about you. Now let's go."

Nico wasn't sure how to take his words. His giddy, small but hopeful gay boy inside him wanted to take it in a romantic way. Luckily, the realistic side of him knew Will Solace was a normal straight jock, even if he had more depth than Nico expected. Honestly, how often did jocks write stellar poetry?

"I'm about to wipe the floor with you, Solace."

"Hmm, I'd love to see you try, di Angelo. The floor is yours."

Nico took a breath and spared Will one last glance. His eyes were very bright and hopeful, which made his nerves jump even more. It wasn't often that Nico truly tried in poetry, and it was even rarer that he'd ever share it with anyone.

" _I'd like to meet on a summer's day  
_ _The sun pulls you out so you'd have to stay_

 _Hair the color of daises and eyes sparkling in the sky  
_ _I can't breathe you take me so high_

 _Laughter like a drug  
_ _Arms meant for a hug_

 _Leave me not my love  
_ _Strength and struggles disappear thereof"_

Silence filled the air. He didn't want to look up. Will's eyes were so heavy on him. "Nico," Will stuttered. His hand fell on Nico's knee, forcing Nico's eyes up to Will's. "That was really good."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It was shit, but it was better than my food poem, sure."

Will grinned. "Who was it about?"

Nico's eyes went wide. "No one."

"Obviously, it was."

"It could be about anyone."

"Jason? Annabeth? You're around them a lot," Will said eagerly, like he was hoping it was one of them. Nico blinked.

"Gross and gross. They're both in relationships, by the way," he shuddered even at the thought. Nico ran a hand through his hair and looked at Will expectantly. "Your turn."

"Not fair," Will muttered. He cracked his knuckles before clearing his throat.

" _Like rainfall he walks  
_ _heart enclosed by rocks_

 _Dark and mysterious  
_ _My love for him makes me delirious_

 _Both broken and shattered  
_ _I can't hope for him to think I mattered_

 _But in my dreams he sees me  
_ _Only because we're meant to be."_

So much was exposed by that short poem, and all Nico could manage to think is, "You're gay?" Which he spoke as loudly as possible. Will's eyebrows shot to the sky.

"Shit. Yeah? I - you care? Because I really thought I saw you staring at Percy's ass all through the swim-meets last year." Will said in a nervous rush. He scooted away and pulled at his hair. "Sorry! Just please, don't tell anyone, okay? I -,"

"Will! It's okay," Nico breathed, reaching out and grabbing his shaking hand. "Yeah, I'm, uh, gay. I didn't think many people knew..."

"Well, I think for you...it takes one to know one," Will shrugged. "Kind of like me."

"Okay, no. I get by, but you? It's hard to imagine you as anything but straight, even now, Sunshine," Nico admitted with an unspoken challenge.

Will scoffed, moving a little closer again. "Well, that's a little insulting." Nico shrugged, holding back a smirk.

"Nah, don't get me wrong, you're hot. Just...so masculine."

"Masculine guys can be gay!"

Nico nodded, failing to hide his impish smile. He knew all this, but damn, an annoyed Will was so hot. "It's just different."

"How?"

"Like, if I kissed you I think it'd feel just wrong. Like when I kissed Percy."

"You kissed Percy!?"

"Yeah. He's very straight, by the way. It felt like kissing cardboard."

Will was fuming. His face was actually turning red. Nico wore a smile to his ears. "Stop comparing me to Percy."

"I'm not! I'm just assuming-,"

His eyes were angry balls of blue. Nico grinned expectantly. "Can we agree I won?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Nico shrugged.

"Good. My task for you is to kiss me so you'll stop assuming I'm like Percy Jackson!" Will huffed, eyes full of a challenge. Nico licked his lips, satisfied.

"Took you long enough," Nico muttered as he moved to his knees. Will frowned, as if he didn't expect that to actually work. But when Nico leaned forward, so did Will.

Will's lips were soft. At first, they tasted salty, which should have grossed Nico out, but it only turned him on. Hands tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer. Nico smiled into the kiss, and suddenly, Will kissed him harder, using more force and leaning forward until Nico fell back on the floor.

No matter how lightly they'd gotten into this, this was hot. Nico's hands latched onto Will's biceps, his tongue running along his lips. A soft whimper escaped Will as he lowered his lower half onto Nico's. Instinctively, Nico wrapped his legs around Will's waist, enjoying the almost animalistic growl Will made as his tongue danced with Nico's.

Then, Will pulled away just enough to look into Nico's eyes. "So?"

Breathless, Nico laughed. "Hmm. We're getting there."

"Getting there?" Will shouted. "What - I swear, Nico -,"

"Yeahhh, we're going to need more practice," Nico licked his lips, eyes bouncing between Will's puffy red lips and his blue orbs that were very heated.

"I -,"

Nico grabbed Will's thin tank top and pulled down so hard there was a ripping sound. They ignored it. Their kisses were harder, teeth clashing against each other's from time to time. Then, Will moved down to Nico's neck, kissing his supple skin with as much energy as his lips. In seconds, Will had taken off Nico's shirt and was making his way down his toned stomach. He whimpered into Will's bite when he came back up.

"Oh gods," Nico gasped, eyes flying open as Will found his sweet spot back on his neck. With a dirty chuckle, Will sucked on that spot, nipping it lightly here and there. He had Nico gasping for air, clutching at his body.

"Well it's about damn time you came out, son!"

Nico and Will broke apart screaming. They scrambled away from each other, panting and staring with wide eyes at the man sitting on the far edge of the couch.

"Dad! I told you I was having a friend over!"

Will's dad looked like a spitting image of Will with more smile lines and a bags under his eyes. That didn't keep the man from grinning like he'd won the lottery.

"Yes, but you never told me you and your friend would need privacy privacy," he reasoned, tapping his chin as he thought. "I called this a year ago."

Will shot Nico a panicked look. "You're okay with it?"

He waved a hand. "It doesn't affect me, Will. Why would I care? Now, I do care as to who the boy who looks ready to kill me is. Hello, Apollo Solace, and you?"

"Nico di Angelo," he muttered hesitantly. Will mouthed an apology. "I should go."

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll be out of your hair," he looked pointedly at Will. "Next time, introduce me to your boyfriend sooner, will you?"

"Oh - we're not, uh, boyfriends," Nico protested, but Apollo only sent him a wink.

"Sure."

"Keep this quiet, Dad! Neither of us have come out!" Will shouted, to which Apollo nodded in agreement.

He purposefully shut the basement door loudly, as if announcing his departure. It made Nico flinch. "Sorry, I didn't know what...we are, you know?"

Will nodded scooting back and brushing hair away from his face. Nico hadn't even realized he probably hardly heard what Nico even said. Hesitantly, he crawled next to Will, nudging him lightly. "You okay?"

Will snorted. "I thought for sure he'd find me disgusting! And it was just this easy? I'm stupid."

Nico shrugged. "Not really. Most parents have trouble. My dad refuses to acknowledge sexuality in general, so..."

Will snorted blearily, looking at Nico with slightly wet eyes. Quickly, he darted in and kissed his lips. "You're the best."

Nico shrugged.

"So...this poetry thing..."

Nico sighed heavily. "I'm just so bad. We might have to keep at this all year long."

Will beamed as bright as Times Square and tackled him in a bear hug and thousands of kisses.

. . .

Nico was working on a poem. It wasn't something for English, though. It was in Italian, which probably defeated the purpose of it since it was written about a certain blonde who spoke strictly English. Still, it sounded nice, but he was stuck. He'd gotten along fine, but now he couldn't think of what would come next. The obvious option was to go visit the inspiration itself, Will Solace, but he couldn't. He had a stupid basketball game.

Suddenly, his intercom buzzed. He lazily got up and pressed the talk button. "Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"It's Annabeth, Piper, and Percy. We're dragging you to Jason's game whether you like it or not," Piper said with glee. They did this with every game, and their threat was never serious because of the giant black gate that stood in their way of getting to Nico. However, he wanted to see Solace. After all, there were worse things in life other than watching your hot hook-up guy play a sport all sweaty and on fire.

"Okay."

"Wait, really? You'll come?" Annabeth asked in shock. "Are you sick?"

"No. I want to go. Give me a second."

Nico threw on some jeans and a t shirt that was almost one of their school colors. He ran his hands through his hair and decided it wouldn't matter. Will would probably not even notice that he showed up, but that was fine. He wanted to watch Will in his element.

Downstairs, he told the butler to let his dad know that he was going to a tutoring session with Will. He nodded with a rueful smile. Nico knew why; he'd been going to tutoring session with Will every day this week.

Piper squealed excitedly as he climbed in the car beside her. "You're going to love it! He's so hot when he shoots! And-,"

"Piper, he's not going for Jason," Percy snickered. "He's going to -,"

"Shut it Jackson or I'll shut it for you," Nico leaned forward and smacked him upside the head. Percy snickered but held back his words. However, that got Piper and Annabeth to turn on him with shit-eating grind on their faces.

"Wait, do you have a crush?" Piper asked. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Okay, who's hot on the basketball team, Piper?"

She thought about it for a second. "Hmm, well, Beckdorf isn't bad. Leo is - ew, gross. It's not him. Austin, Michael Yew, and Lee Fletcher are all hot. There's not many more."

Nico's eyes grew wide. He didn't say anything, though. It would give him away, even if he felt like strangling Piper.

"Please tell it it's one of them," Annabeth agreed. "The rest are just...gross."

"Yeah, it's like they don't know hygiene."

"Or fashion."

"And they aren't that fit either," Piper mused.

Nico shouted hysterically, "WILL SOLACE IS A RIPPED HOT PIECE OF ASS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLIND BITCHES."

Silence captivated everyone while Nico breathed deeply, looking from Annabeth to Piper to see which would hit him first. Instead, they burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs.

"There it is," Annabeth chortled.

"Took you long enough," Piper gasped for air.

Nico faltered as he wrapped his mind around what they just said. His brain was still mentally listing off endless reasons as to why they're wrong.

"What?"

Percy started laughing. "We told them you were studying with him and came back with sex eyes the next morning."

His heart was racing. "Y-you did?"

Piper slung an arm around his shoulders, nuzzling her face into his neck. "He's a cutie, isn't he?"

"Gonna make a move on him?" Annabeth asked from up front. He swallowed deeply. So they didn't know. Good.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's straight."

Piper scoffed. "I saw him at a party once. Long story short, my shirt was off-,"

"As usual," Annabeth snorted.

"He didn't look down at my boobs for a second!" Piper said as if Will passed up free money.

"Maybe he doesn't like your boobs," Nico said and instantly regretted it. In seconds, Piper pulled up her shirt and turned to Nico. She shoved her full D cup boobs in his face, to which he grimaced and looked away. "Well, I wouldn't know!"

"They're good, trust me," Percy said. Annabeth gave him a nasty slap on his face, and Percy began his long list of apologies. He didn't stop even as they parked and began walking in. Their timing was impeccable. After they paid, they walked toward the gym just as the basketball team started walking out.

Piper, who'd been latched on to Nico since Annabeth and Percy were currently arguing ahead, gasped and dragged Nico back into the team, separating them. They didn't care; they'd already made their way out once for the crowd to cheer. Now they were just grabbing a few shots before it started.

"Jason!" Piper squealed, bouncing into his arms and peppering his face with kisses. "Good luck, baby."

Nico's eyes slid behind him to Will, who feigned to be stopped by Jason and Piper. Their eyes connected with a storm brewing. His friends were so happy together, celebrating their love and eagerness toward one's goal openly without fear of ridicule.

Will's eyes darted to his left and right, noticing that most of the team had dispersed. He made a move toward Nico, but then one lone member of the team came out of the locker room and wrapped an arm around Will.

"Let's go whip their asses, dude!" He started pulling Will toward the floor.

"Alright," he muttered, shooting Nico an apologetic glance. Cold washed over Nico. It wasn't like he'd come expecting to kiss and hug Will. He came to just watch him, but still. It hurt a little. He wanted to be able to do what Piper did with Jason.

The buzzard rang a one minute warning, and Jason stepped away from Piper, still holding her hand. "Nico! You came!"

He shrugged. "I hear we're pretty good. You better not disappoint."

Jason grinned, eyes traveling to Will, who was hanging out around the basket but not trying to get a ball, just passing them back. Every now and then, he'd look over at them.

"You good?" Jason asked Nico. He rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Looking unconvinced, Jason nodded. "Okay. See you guys after we win."

"You cocky son of a bitch!" Piper shouted, smacking his butt as he jogged onto the court in time to join the team's last minute huddle. Piper turned to Nico. "Come on. You'll love tip off."

For whatever reason, the Half Bloods did not have their 6'5" forward jumping. Instead, Will Solace walked out wearing the coveted number 7. He walked up to center line and grinned into the eyes of his taller opponent. Granted, Will was 6'2", but three inches normally meant a lot.

Not for Will. He crouched down, waiting for the blow of the whistle, and when it blew, he bounded upward like a kangaroo. It didn't sound sexy, but it could have brought Nico to his knees. He was biting his tongue the entire jump, even as he smacked the ball away to Jason.

The game was intense. The entire crowd was on edge for the first quarter. According to Annabeth, the Half Bloods normally had a good lead by now. If it weren't for Leo's insanely quick rebounds and Will's fast breaks, they'd never be hanging in there. Jason had trouble shaking the guy put on him, and eventually it was Will taking the ball up the court. Surprisingly, it helped them. He was able to get more shots up, scoring more three pointers than Nico thought was possible.

"Will's really good," Nico muttered as he sent in another three points.

"This is one of his best games," Percy agreed. "Normally, they'll shift between him and his half brothers to see whose shooting is on. Today it's him."

Will made it look effortless, especially compared to Leo's jacked up shot. Frank, the forward, got a lot of points despite getting double teamed here and there.

The second quarter was a little different. They picked up on Will's shooting and doubled up on him. That left Leo open, but he'd been running for so long he couldn't get a shot up with good form. Jason was calling play after play, but not many worked. They resorted to just running down the clock.

At the end of the second quarter, Will got past his guards and ran into the middle for a layup, but their center, to put it simply, laid him out midair.

Nico's heart constricted, but Will slowly climbed to his feet as the other team ran with the ball towards their basket. The buzzard sounded just after they scored.

The Half Bloods were losing. He watched as they sluggishly filed into the locker room. At the last second, Will looked into the crowd, searching for someone. Finally, he found Nico and stared. Then, Leo ran into him and he vanished into the locker room.

Seconds later, he got a text on his phone from Jason.

 _Follow him_.

Nico frowned, but then it made sense as Will quickly exited the locker room. His eyes darted to Nico with urgency. He abruptly stood. Piper and Annabeth were smirking.

"Shut the fuck up."

Will disappeared down the hall and into s janitor's closet. Nico hurried after him, heart racing. The moment he opened and closed the door, Will's hands grabbed at Nico and slammed him against it.

"Hey, Neeks," Will spoke against his lips, body pressing onto his.

"Hey," Nico snorted, kissing him back eagerly. Will's hands slipped under Nico's shirt, running all over his chest.

"Sorry about earlier," Will breathed, pulling back just enough to look Nico in the eye. "I wish we could do that."

Nico bit his lip. "I know. But we can't."

Will grimaced, eyes grazing over Nico's face. "Thanks for coming for me. It means a lot."

"Psh, I didn't come for you, Sunshine. Jason's my friend, too," Nico laughed nervously, avoiding looking into his eyes. Will was beaming, though.

"Sure, Death Boy, sure," Will smiled into the kiss. Nico whimpered as his hands came into contact with Will's biceps. In seconds, Will lifted Nico off the ground and had his legs around Will's waist. He ground his hips into Nico, need as desperate as his desire to win was. "Can you come over after the game?"

Nico was almost too breathless to speak. He nodded quickly and went back to kissing down Will's neck, grinning as Will tightened his hold on his hips.

"Shit," Will pulled back. "My dad's home."

Nico didn't know what he had planned, but if it included something without Apollo around, it sounded exciting. And terrifying. But he wanted to make Will happy. He wanted to give him everything in that moment.

"My dad won't be home until late," Nico said, wondering if he'd even be home at all. "Stay the night."

Will pulled back, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I haven't come out to him and it's Friday..."

Will bit his lip, smiling so widely it made Nico's heart swell. "You're the best!"

"Only if you win, though," Nico said, running his hands through Will's sweaty curls. "You're so hot out there."

Will made a pouting face. "Not fair."

Nico hummed as he leaned in and gave him a kiss. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Jason texted. You have to go."

"Fuck," Will said, dropping Nico back to the ground. He stuck his hand in his pants and adjusted without any shame. It made Nico smirk. "Wait for me after." Will leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nico's.

"Good luck," Nico called after him as he jogged back to the locker room. He made it just in time to run back out to the court, sending a wink in Nico's direction.

Piper was pretending to hide her cheesy grin. Annabeth laughed into Percy's chest, but Percy was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Got some red lips there, Nico," Percy snickered, to which Annabeth slapped him lazily.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Nico wanted to be angry, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Sooo, Nico, when did this happen?" Piper asked. He shrugged.

"First night of tutoring."

Piper and Annabeth exchanged satisfied smiles. "Well, if he hurts you, just know we'll both kill him. No questions asked."

Despite his eye roll, their words were nice to hear. He had friends who seriously had his back now. Stepping foot into high school as a gay rich kid with socializing issues, he never expected that to happen. It was comforting to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww I loved the feedback! I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Just to let you know, this isn't all fluff. In a five part work, there's got to be a little struggle. Can anyone guess what that might be? How do you like the way I've portrayed the characters? I don't ever promise to be just like the book because 1) I'm not that good and 2) I like to put my own spin on them, but this is more or less me being close-ish in human world.**

 **Leave me some love for the next part! Five reviews? PLS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

The game progressed slowly. At times, it looked like the Half Bloods would pull ahead, but they never did. It was close, though. Never down by more than six.

Will was sitting during the entire third quarter with a sheepish smile. Guilt asked Nico if it was because he went sneaking off during halftime. The fact that he started the fourth quarter made him think so.

Jason and Will didn't make a great team. In the very beginning of the quarter, Jason passed to Will, but it was above his head and his fingers slipped through the ball. Then, Will and Jason were doing a fast break together and passing the ball back and forth. Will faked a shot, and Jason didn't realize it was fake, so he missed the pass over to him.

There was a minute left, and the Half Bloods were down by one point. Nico was on the edge of his seat. He really wanted Will to stay the night, even if it meant a possible panic attack at the idea of what they could get into, but he also had his pride to worry about. He didn't just cave!

The other team was running down the clock for the last thirty seconds. Everyone was going frantic, and they were about to start fouling, but then they passed the ball and Will jumped up and stole it.

He was running towards the other side of the court, nearing where Nico and his friends sat. And then the guy behind him slammed into him with no intention of just stealing the ball. The whistle went blowing and Will went flying directly at them.

Will sort of definitely squished Nico into the bleachers. He'd landed so far up the bleachers that he also took down Percy, who'd been sitting behind him. So together, they were all squished. Wooo pushed himself up and looked at who he just took out.

When his eyes landed on Nico squished between Percy's legs he muttered, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

There was a gash on his head that Nico reached outward to touch. He didn't have to reach far because gravity took its toll on Will and he quickly passed out on top of Nico again.

Annabeth and Piper couldn't stop laughing.

Jason and Leo came up to help Will back into his feet. He walked heavily on his teammates with a unbalanced step, but Nico was just glad he was able to keep his head up and eyes open. Jason sent Nico a dirty grin, to which Nico flipped him off.

Surely he'd be okay, right? Like he passed out, but he was just tired? It wasn't like his brain was bleeding, right?

Will was slumped over on the sidelines while the team physical trainer checked him out. Meanwhile, one of his half brothers went up to the line to take his foul shots.

At this point, Nico didn't care about the game. His eyes were glued to Will's slumped figure, urging him to be okay. Nico was so focused on Will that he didn't even watch as Michael sank the two free throws. The only reason he knew so was because Will sprang to life suddenly in cheers, and then he looked to the scoreboard and deduced.

"Cheer, Nico!"

So Nico stood and clapped silently. He watched as Will sling his arm around his half brother and shook hands, all the while balancing an ice pack on his head.

They disappeared into the locker room while the rest of the crowd headed out the door. Percy and Annabeth stood. "You two coming?"

Piper shook her head and sat patiently. "I'm waiting for Jason."

Nico looked up with a murderous glare. "Don't make me say it."

Percy grinned ruefully. "Well now you have to say it."

Piper leaned in close. "Say it!"

"We won't leave until you say it," Annabeth reasoned.

"You'll like the way it sounds," Piper pointed out.

Nico glared at them whole all three pestered him to no end. Finally, he breathed out heavily, "I'm waiting on Will. Now scram!"

Annabeth and Percy left laughing. Piper was smiling but trying to hide it, unsuccessfully. After a few minutes of waiting, she turned to Nico. "I approve."

He refused to look at her.

"Do you approve of me?"

He snorted. "You're kidding, right?" Piper's smile began to fade. "Jason's been pining over you for months. I'm just glad to hear him stop complaining."

Piper grinned, and she looked like she was going o say something else, but then the locker room door opened.

The parents sort swarmed the team. Nico and Piper stood. "You kind of have to wait. The parents are viscous."

Nico shrugged, trying to ignore that he was here waiting for Will. He felt stupid next to Piper. He wasn't anything like her. He couldn't be Will's cheerleader girlfriend because cheerleader girlfriends stood and kissed their boyfriends no matter where they were. While Nico was certainly no girlfriend, he wanted to do that. He wanted to show Will his support.

When the crowd finally cleared, Lee and Michael has Will walking between them. Every now and then, he stumbled, and his brothers would catch up.

Michael Yew was a short guy, about Nico's height, but he had this annoyed look on his face. He was superior to Nico and did not approve.

Then, there was Lee Fletcher, who had a crazy stupid grin on his face, as if he knew what Will and Nico did just during halftime. He was even taller than Nico.

Nico couldn't decide which one made him more uncomfortable.

"Piper," Nico gasped as the three brothers walked forward. He clutched at her hand, but she yanked it away and sprinted off.

"Nope! Nope nope nope!"

Nico groaned. His hands were shaking, so he hid them in his jeans and waited for them to finally make their way in front of him.

"Hey cutie," Will stumbled directly into Nico despite his brothers reaching for him. With a groan, Nico kept him upright. "Boys, this is my Nico. My Nico, these are my brothers."

Lee snickered, "He has a concussion. A little loopy, don't ya think?"

"Oh my gods," Nico muttered, eyes wide. "He didn't -,"

"He did," Michael huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He accidentally came out, but just to us."

"Also told us you two got hot and dirty in the janitor's closet," Lee interjected with a dirty smirk. "A little gross in there, don't you think?"

Nico couldn't breathe. He looked at Will and felt the strange urge to strangle him. "Umm..."

"Oh fuck, Michael, stop it," Lee rolled his eyes in a way too similar to Will.

"Fuck?" Will gasped, rolling into Nico and burying his head into his hoodie. "Are we gonna fuck?"

"We do not want to hear that answer," Lee snorted.

"No," Michael hissed. "We want to hear a no. It is a no, correct? Because he isn't in any condition to give consent."

Nico managed to cough out an, "Of course not." It took him a few seconds understand what they were saying. "You're letting me come with me?"

Michael winced. "Watch the way you phrase your words."

"But yes!" Lee chirped. "Because I'm trying to get some from my boyfriend tonight, and Michael gets to deal with daddy."

"Why must you make everything gross?" Michael groaned.

Will started giggling. "Dad's easy to distract. Just be...quiet!"

"That's the plan," Lee grinned.

Michael turned his glare to Will's loopy form. "It was Will's turn tonight."

"But young love!" Lee said. "Stop pouting. You know Will will make it up to you and then some."

"Shouldn't he see a doctor, though? Your dad _is_ a doctor." Nico muttered, shifting his weight as Will began playing with Nico's hair.

"He saw one," Michael nodded. "He's trained to gauge how bad they are. His isn't bad. Just, no strenuous activity tonight."

"Look, we aren't...like that," Nico muttered.

"Yet!" Will shouted a little too loudly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico's chest from behind. "I hope. Will we, Nico? You aren't...opposed to that, right?"

Lee snorted, then his eyes found someone over Nico's shoulder. "Oh! My real daddy is here. Remember, keep him away from the basement!"

Then, Lee bounded off toward the door where the only boy cheerleader stood. Nico noticed they didn't keep it a secret, gauging from how Lee picked him up and kissed him with too much passion for the school gym.

Michael shrugged. "He's disgusting, right?" There was a fleeting smile on his face. "You're not bad, Nico. Watch out for him...and his hands, come on, Will!"

Will's hand was trying to make its way into Nico's pants. Nico quickly smacked it away. "Thanks."

Michael fished some keys outside of his pocket. "Don't damage it. But you probably have plenty of money to pay for it, don't you?"

Nico shrugged. "My dad does."

Michael nodded. "Alright. See you around, Nico."

The moment Michael turned, Will spun around and tried to enrapture Nico in a kiss. Aware of the few remaining eyes, Nico shoved him away. Will muttered complaints under his breath as he swung his arm around Nico's shoulders.

"Does your head hurt?" Nico asked as he led him outside.

"Yeah," Will snorted. "But also it doesn't. Like I'd much rather fuck your right now than rest."

"Will," Nico hissed, grateful that the parking lot had cleared out by now.

"What? Do you not want to be fucked? Cause you can fuck me!" Will rambled, trying to look Nico in the eye, but Nico refused. They'd never come near having sex before, and he definitely wasn't ready to have this conversation while Will was clearly off his rocker. "It's just...your ass is so hot. I just want to...ugh."

"Buckle up," Nico said.

Will followed orders. "You're hot when you're bossy."

"You're a pain in the ass when you're talkative."

"See like that! That's hot!"

Nico managed to get Will home without him making that big of a fool, aside from the fact that he'd exposed that he'd had a crush on Nico since he met him despite Nico being oblivious to him. While Nico found that impossible to believe, he did have to admit Will would have never made that up; it was sort of pathetic.

Nico's father was home when they arrived, but that didn't matter. The house was so big, Hades wouldn't have noticed them if Nico hadn't called out to announce that he was home. Hades didn't answer.

It wasn't that Nico never came out to him. It was that Hades never asked one way or the other. Nico figured he'd just let him assume whatever he did.

"Does Hazel live here?"

"She stops by to see me sometimes," Nico shrugged. "But her room is barren. Her house is right next to her boyfriend's house. It's also big. Hades knew about her all along, but...he never loved her mom, I guess."

"Oh? Did he love your mom?"

Nico nodded as they finally made their way into his room. "Yes. Very much, I'm told. But she died when I was born. Hazel is a year younger than me...so clearly he didn't handle my mom's death well."

There was a breath of silence before Will grabbed his hand. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of his hand, soothing and soft. "I'm sorry to hear that, Neeks."

Nico shrugged, pulling Will over toward the bathroom. "You need a shower."

"Want to help me?" Will winked, laughing. "Kidding! But I don't have any clothes."

"You can morrow some of mine. I wouldn't sleep in them, though. Might be a little small."

Will grinned, wrapped his arms around Nico and staring down at him with happiness. "If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask, baby."

"Baby?" Nico snorted. "Since when-?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Nico?" Will asked, blinking down at him with hope filling his eyes. "I know we can't be open about it, not until we're ready, but...I've liked you for so long. Making out with you isn't just making out to me."

Nico rolled his eyes, but his heart was beating uncontrollably. "You have a way with words," he scoffed. Will crinkled his nose.

"Fine. Let me rephrase..." He cleared his throat.

" _You came to me for help_

 _But I helped myself to your lips_

 _Turning you away from the man with brains of kelp_

 _Now I cling to your hips_

 _My secret lover_

 _Let me call you my boyfriend_

 _If you say no I may not recover_

 _So come here and give me your heart to mend_ "

Nico couldn't decided whether to laugh or blush. He did both, and then stood on his toes to kiss Will. "You realize you managed to insult me as you were asking me out, right?" Will nodded eagerly, licking his lips as he bent down for another kiss. "You're a mess."

Will kissed him sloppily as if to prove his point. Nico stepped back and wiped his lips, smirking. "You're my mess."

"I am?" His eyes were as light as the sun. The blue was blinding. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Duh. Now go shower. I want to hug your _clean_ abs."

Will winked, backing towards the shower. "You could have just said you want to cuddle with my abs."

Nico smirked, eyeing him one last time in his uniform that exposed his ripped arms too well. "Nah. Too gay."

"You've got to get over your fear of being gay," Will snickered, leaning on the door to the bathroom. "I'm about to make you soo gay, do Angelo. One of these days..."

Nico shoved him back into the bathroom. He'd showered before the game so he stripped down to his underwear and climbed in the unnecessarily large bed just as his phone received a text.

 _the butler said you have a friend over. who?_ \- Hades

 _will solace from down the street. poetry project_. - Nico

 _OK_. - Hades

Nico wondered when they passed the butler, but he didn't think about that long because a few minutes later, Will stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. He shook his hair out, splattering Nico in the process.

"Those boxers shouldn't be too bad. My briefs are all smaller though," Nico pointed to the top drawer, amazing he still had full function of his tongue.

With water dripping down his tanned skin and rugged muscles popping out from everywhere and that towel accentuating his butt, Nico couldn't stop staring. His back muscles alone turned him on. Gaping, he worried Will would notice the extremely premature boner he was sporting. He prayed he didn't; it was pathetic.

Finally, Will found a pair of boxers that suited him. Without warning, he turned his back on Nico and dropped his towel. "I - oh - umm," Nico said expertly. Once the boxers were on, Will turned with a red face and smirking lips.

"You okay, Neeks?"

He nodded shakily. Will climbed toward Nico's side of the bed, directly beside him in fact. "Good. I think I'm less loopy now. Sorry about earlier. I was a little brash."

Nico shrugged, eyes running up and down his extremely toned chest. Seriously, could a guy have bigger pecks?

"You know what sucks, I remember telling my brothers about our hot halftime hook up, but I can't remember a thing!"

Nico licked his lips, finally managed to meet Will's bright blue eyes. "I can remind you."

Nico jumped him. He didn't know if that was ethical in Will's state, but he couldn't help it. He swore to himself it wouldn't go past innocent kissing and wandering hands considering they'd done that prior.

Will laughed into the kiss, running his hands through Nico's hair and pulling him closer. Nico ended up straddling Will as their lips collided together. Warmth surrounded Nico, his body tingling with energy. Will began kissing down Nico's neck, sucking on his sweet spot until Nico moaned. Their bodies responded to the stimulation, and they could both tell. With the pressing feeling of a very turned on Will, Nico remembered that Will wasn't in any condition to go much further, no matter what he said.

"Will," Nico gasped, pulling apart from him slightly. "We need to stop."

Will poured against Nico's chest. "You're too hot to stop," he protested as his lips circled one of Nico's nipples. With a loud gasp, Nico felt him flick it with his tongue, and he knew he had to stop now or he'd had trouble stopping later.

"Will!" Nico shouted, scooting off his lap to the bottom of his legs. "Not tonight, okay?"

The innocent grin was back on his lips, which made Nico's heart constrict. How did someone so dirty have such a pure smile? "Sorry. Can we cuddle?"

Nico frowned. He hated that word, but even so, his body craves what his mouth refused to say. Hesitantly, he nodded and crawled back over to Will, who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down. Of course, Nico was the little spoon.

"I wish we could be like this all the time," Will mumbled wistfully. Nico didn't know if that was the concussion talking or not. He also didn't know which one he wanted it to be.

. . .

It was so warm! Everything surrounding Nico had been heated ten degrees or more. He was amazed he wasn't sweating, but it was definitely coming on soon.

Raising his hand to attempt throwing off the covers, Nico found he had resistance in the form of a hand. With a scream, Nico fell off the bed, pulling the hand and everything attached with him.

"Are you trying to give me another concussion?" Will groaned from on top of him as he rolled off Nico and onto the floor. While catching his breath, Nico stared at Will. His blue eyes stared right back into him as well, dazed and exhausted. "Did we win our game?"

Nico snorted. "Uh, yeah. Austin or one of your blonde look alike's took the shot."

"What shot?"

"When you got pushed into the crowd, ahem, me in particular and Percy, which you weren't happy about, they fouled you." Nico yawned. The cold nipped at his bare skin, sending bouts of shivers through him.

Will rubbed at his eyes and turned so he faced Nico. Despite his injured brain, he did not miss the goose bumps running along Nico's skin. Grumbling about something unintelligible, Will picked himself up off the ground, and before Nico say do a thing, he yanked the black haired boy back onto the bed. Without mumbling a word, Will fell on top of him.

"Ow?"

"Hush," Will whispered, throwing the covers over both of them. "Light hath not broketh. Eyes shalt not woketh."

"That was never said," Nico snorted.

"It has been now."

"That doesn't even make sense. Your words are-,"

Will spin Nico around and hovered over him. "My head is pounding. Do I need to shut you up?" Nico's mind was racing with ideas. "Get that smirk off your face. I didn't mean it sexually. I meant it psychotically."

"Yeah? Well, I meant it sexually," Nico shifted beneath Will's legs that were wedges tightly between Nico's. With that slight movement, he definitely felt everything more sexually. Nico made the mistake of accidentally whimpering.

"Are you...?" This was normal Will. This was wide awake Will. This was not cranky, pre-morning Will. "Are you hard right now?"

Nico's face burst into flames. Instantly, he tried to separate himself from Will. The embarrassment caught up to him, flooding his body with shame. Why did he think for a second that he could casually get by with that?

With a curious frown, Will stopped Nico from moving. "Will-," Nico protested, but he shook his head, as if figuring out a puzzle. "I'm sorry-,"

He shook his head, eyes bright and blue. "Never be sorry, Neeks," he mumbled, leaning down and pressing his lips against his. "Never. Now...do you want some help with that?"

"Uh," Nico gulped. "I don't know..."

With a smirk, Will rubbed his thumb against his hip in a smoothing manner. "It's just a blow job."

"You've done one before?" Nico squeaked nervously, and Will pressed his lips to his softly, making his heart rate only increase.

"No. But I've watched a lot ," he mumbled, kissing down Nico's neck. Nico gripped Will's shoulders tightly. "I'm in sane mind now."

"Have you done anything before?" Nico asked, realizing he had no idea. With a sigh, Will pushed himself back up to be level with Nico.

"No. I'm extremely inexperienced. I'm sorry. It's probably a turn off, and -,"

Nico shook his head. "So am I!"

"You are? But you said you kissed Percy," Will said, eyes bright.

"Yeah. That's it. And even that was just a half a second before he pushed away," Nico scoffed. He ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Will started laughing. He rolled to his back and grasped Nico's hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Neither am I!" Then, his laughing abruptly stopped. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No!" Nico assured. "It's just - I'm nervous."

"It's okay. So am I," Will mumbled. "We'll take it slow."

They were silent for a while. Nico rolled to his side, clutching his hand tightly. "Sorry."

"I just didn't want you to have blue balls," Will said.

Nico burst into laughter, rolling so he rested partly on top of Will. "Thanks, Solace. Maybe later..."

Will brushed his hand through Nico's hair. "Deal. Sleep?"

"Sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: Soo, what did you like? This was the first time I made it where Nico was a little nervous about being intimate, and I think it fits. Many people think he would be. I'm not sure, but I lean towards him being nervous. Thoughts?**

 **Leave me some love for the ending!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and OC's.**

* * *

There was an angelic, soft voice that seemed to vibrate Nico as it spoke, and then there was a gruff, raspy voice that was very distant. It took him a few minutes to catch on to the conversation.

"Your father was my daughter's doctor," said the raspier voice. It was his father's, Nico realized. That only made him want to disappear more. Nico was very aware of the position he was in suddenly, his face on Will's stomach, leg hitched up over Will's. "He did as much as he could. Bought her enough time to visit Italy again."

Will moved, most likely nodding. Nico wanted to scowl. Was Will seriously conversing with his father? Nico didn't converse with his father!

"I wish more could have been done. Nico was very close to her, wasn't he?" Will said in a soft whisper.

"I believe so. It's affected him greatly," Hades confirmed. Nico felt anger rising in him. "I don't know how to talk to him anymore."

Will shrugged. "He's quiet, but I think he's just lonely, mostly."

"He's been out of his room more since you came along," Hades said. Nico wanted to question how he would know that. Hades was never home. "I'm glad he found someone else to love again."

Will sort of tensed. "Oh, he doesn't - we're just friends!"

For the first time in Nico's life, Hades laughed. "Friends who cuddle? Sure, kid. All I know is that he hardly even let Bianca hug him, let alone...this."

"What? Why?" Will asked, concern leaking from his soul.

Hades didn't answer. Maybe he shrugged. "He's hard to connect with."

Will scoffed, and Nico shifted, tightening his grip around Will. This conversation was lasting too long and going in too deep about himself. Couldn't they have talked about anything else? Will's hand ran through Nico's hair. It felt too much like a massage.

"Nice meeting you, Will. You're welcome here anytime. I'm afraid I have work now," Hades stood with a groan. "Let Nico know I left, will you?"

Nico wanted to point out that he easily would have assumed that. Instead, he shifted and tried to disappear more to keep the frown from alerting either of them that he'd been awake.

"Sure thing," Will said. A minute later, he shook Nico's head. "You can stop pretending now. He's gone."

"You two are shit faces," Nico hissed, slapping his stomach lightly as he pushed himself up.

"I wouldn't have to ask behind your back if you'd open up a bit," Will snorted. "He's nice."

"He is not," Nico rubbed his jaw and scooted back into Will's arms. There was something soothing about resting against him. "I haven't had that long a conversation with him since Bianca."

Will pursed his lips. "I'm sorry," he said. "It sounds like he doesn't know how to speak to you."

"Simple. Start out with hello," Nico huffed. "Or start by being home more than a few hours a day."

Will stayed silent, probably unsure how to react to Nico's dark side. He didn't blame him. It wasn't fun to talk about, so Nico turned around. "Do you ever think about coming out?"

Will's hands wound around and rested firmly on his ass, slipping underneath his boxers in the process. "All the time. But it's just a thought. If we came out...everyone would be so vocal and rude and ignorant."

"Your brother came out," Nico said. "How?"

Will snorted. "He just took it with pride. Laughed at the jokes. Didn't care what anyone said. I don't know. It's not for me, I know that."

"It's not?" Nico asked, unsure how he couldn't even just try to imagine coming out in the open. He'd been wanting to for years now. His friends knew and didn't care. Now his dad knew and didn't care. There wasn't much stopping him from doing so anymore. His friends would stand by him, and he thought Will would. That's all he needed. "What if I came out?"

Will blinked. "You're ready to?"

He shrugged. "I'm tired of hiding. My friends don't care. You don't care...fuck everyone else."

Will smiled brightly. "Fuck everyone else." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. "That's amazing, Neeks. You're amazing."

"So...you wouldn't stop hanging out with me if I came out? People might start to wonder if you are too."

Will bit his lip. "I might let my fear of coming out hide who I am, but I'd never let it affect who I love. You overtake the fear for me. My dark prince."

Nico felt his throat closing up. He frowned, trying to stop himself from piecing the words together. "You love me?"

Will's eyes went wide. "Shit! I didn't mean it literally! It's like...I could!" He groaned, falling back and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just - I think I'm falling for you. It's not a big deal, I guess."

Once Nico could breathe again, he pressed his lips gently to Will's. "I am too, Will."

. . .

"So you're sure it's okay for him to play? It seems so early," Nico asked anxiously when Apollo came in for dinner one night. Since Nico spent half his time at their house or stole Will to come to his house the other half of the time, he often repaid the whole family by cooking for them. Pasta was easy to make in abundance, which was good considering the amount of teenage boys in the house.

"Oh my gods, shut him up," Lee groaned, nearly letting his face fall directly into his spaghetti and sauce.

"It's just very soon!"

Will reached over and patted his knee in reassurance. Apollo grabbed a plate and shrugged. "It's been a month. I think he's more than safe."

Will looked pointedly at Nico, who continued to stare at his food. "Wow, even my dad, the doctor, isn't enough for you?"

Nico shrugged.

"You know we'll lose without him, right? Neither of our shots have been on in days," Michael chuckled. Nico huffed indignantly, looking Will over as if he'd already been injured.

"And we thought Michael was protective," Lee snickered.

"He's something to be protective over!" Nico slammed his hands on the table as he stood. Will burst into laughter and wrapped his hands around Nico's waist, pulling him onto his lap.

"Isn't he adorable?" Will breathed. With marinara sauce on his lips, he pressed theirs together and grinned. Nico sputtered, slapping Will until he let go of him.

Apollo and Will's brothers were still laughing. "I will murder all of you."

"Gods, he is sort of cute when he's pissy!" Lee cackled, falling out of his seat at Nico's fuming expression.

"Fuck all of you," Nico felt the urge to throw his spaghetti at them, but then Will wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him to his side.

"Aw, we just love seeing you scowl, baby," Will said cheekily. Nico rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks gave away the effect Will had on him. "Dad, you coming tonight?"

"Of course! Nico, gonna sit with me or all your new 'buddies?'" Apollo asked with obvious displeasure, eyes trailing away from everyone, especially Nico.

"They're not 'buddies.' It's just a bunch of girls who want a gay best friend. They're all fucking nuts." Nico shook his head.

"Paolo isn't a girl," Will mumbled as he filled his mouth with foot. Nico looked at him with annoyance.

"We've been over how annoying Paolo is," Nico repeated with an eye roll.

"Doesn't change his looks or how much you notice them," Will hissed pointedly. Nico wanted to say something back, but it was too dirty for his family to hear. Still, the idea of that made him blush. "Ah! You're thinking about him! I knew it."

"Gods, Will," Nico rolled his eyes and stood on his knee to whisper into his ear. "We both know how much I love your body. Still have the bite marks on your hip?"

Will failed to fight off a gleeful smile. "Whatever. Don't be late to my game."

Later, Nico wished he'd been late to his game.

He walked in the gym with Apollo, Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Once Nico came out, his friends made it their mission not to leave him alone for long on school property. Either dumb headed idiots would stare and snicker or girls would flock him for fashion advise, which was absurd because he wore the same couple outfits every week! He desperately missed the days where he could disappear in a crowd.

However, when they walked in, Nico and Piper both looked toward the team warming up. Before Nico could find Piper, she'd grabbed his shoulder and was pushing him toward the bleachers. "Hey, what are you -?"

He stopped talking. Craning his neck, he finally saw Will, but he wasn't alone. He was sitting on a sideline seat beside a pretty little cheerleader. She had her hands running along his bicep, and her hair flipping toward him as she obnoxiously spoke swiftly. Will looked up and met eyes with Nico, trying to convey how trapped he felt. It didn't make him feel any better. All it did was make him want to vomit.

"Come on, Nico. She's just -,"

"What? Just flirting? With my boyfriend? When I can't even do that too?" Nico shook off her hand on his shoulder. He shot Will a murderous look at the girl leaned forward with her hand high on his thigh and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stabbing pain shot through his chest. He wanted that. He wanted to kiss him good luck. He wanted to touch him when he sat next to him. He wanted to do all of that. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be official so girls like that wouldn't go for Will.

He stormed up the bleachers, glaring in Will's direction the entire time. Finally, he finished tying his shoes and got onto the court. Nico still couldn't erase that image from his mind. It wasn't fair, not even in the slightest.

"Oooh, did my son mess up?" Apollo leaned over and grinned. Nico didn't answer, deciding to rather lean forward and focus on not murdering Will. Or the girl.

The game started out badly. Nobody could make a shot. By the second quarter, they were down by ten. Nico swore the other team were made of mechanical bulls or something because they were laying them out. Again, Nico was worried for Will, but also not that much. He felt like he deserved a knock or two.

By the third quarter, they were down by fifteen. Nico wasn't horribly concerned. The petty part in him felt like Will almost deserved this loss. Still, it was to make it to the state tournament. Nico supposed he could root for him.

Between the third and fourth quarter, the cheerleaders did a routine, and afterwards, a few ran to the boys and sort of cheered them on. The same girl ran to Will and jumped on his back, cheering from there and then giving him a kiss on the cheek, very close to his mouth. Nico flinched, taking a breath to steady himself. Will tried to catch his eye, but Nico knew if he did there was a chance he might explode.

Without another word, Nico left. Piper tried to follow him, but he shoved her off.

It was so stupid. Maybe Will was embarrassed by him. Or maybe he wasn't as interested as he said, but if that were the case why was he the one to first bring up the idea of falling for each other? It was getting on his nerves. All of this could have been avoided if he'd just come out. Sure, Nico understood his qualms, but Will had friends and family for support. And he single handedly watch two different people come out with more or less no problem.

"Nico!" Will suddenly grabbed onto his arm. Startled, Nico turned around with a cold stare.

"What?" He seethed.

Will looked around worriedly, which only fueled Nico's anger. "Come here," Will mumbled, pulling him back into the janitor's closet. "Look, I'm sorry. She won't go away."

Nico laughed coldly, loathing how Will towered over him. "No shit! You're hot and you're straight and you're single! Why would she go away?"

Will groaned. "Neeks..."

"Don't go there," Nico hissed. He turned around and rubbed at his temples. "I love you, Will, but I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Woah, Nico, I'm sorry, okay? But it was just some girl. I don't even like girls!"

Nico turned, looking sadly at him, jaw clenched. "You're smart. You know it's deeper than that."

Will ran a hand through his hair. "So what? You want me to come out? An ultimatum? Forcing me out of the closet, seriously?"

Nico winced. He didn't want to do that, not ever. It was a personal moment that was up entirely to Will. "No, Will. I just - I want to be able to kiss you, and hold your hand, and be like Piper and Jason. I want everyone to know you're mine...and to stay away."

Will bit his lip as the buzzard went off. He was torn, clearly. "I know, I do too, but...I'm scared, Nico. It's not easy and-,"

"I know," Nico sighed, eyes filling with moisture. He couldn't look away from his feet, even as Will grabbed his hand. "I'd never want to force you to come out, so I'll just make it easy on you. I'm done."

"Nico, don't do this," Will pleaded. "Just give me some more time."

Nico shook his head. "Go win your game, Will. I'll be watching."

"Nico, please!"

He sounded like he was going to cry, and Nico knew that feeling. So he left before he could get overwhelmed.

"Nico, what happened?" Piper asked. "We just saw Will take off! Are you okay?"

He couldn't speak. If he spoke, he'd vomit. Or cry. Either one was not preferable. He felt like drowning his head in water.

"Gods, Will looks pissed," Annabeth noted. She glanced at Nico. "Is he okay?"

Nico glared down at the court, willing the game to end as fast as possible so he could hide in his room. There were too many questions going on. His heart felt like it had been split in two, and the worst part was that he did it to himself.

After a firm yelling from his coach, Will got placed in the game. They were down by almost twenty at this point. Nico barely saw a reason to stay. He supposed it was for more time to look at Will. Gods, he'd miss that angelic face. He already missed the smile he normally wore. And he'd really miss kissing those lips.

Will came on to the court with a fire in his eyes. He caught Nico's eye with rage, and then he focused on the game. It was like a whole new person. He was everywhere. He didn't miss a single shot. Even when these guys double his size tried to block him out, Will found a way around them. He even knocked a few to the ground.

Nico watched with unsettling sadness as Will transformed into an all star angry athlete and won the game. Nico walked out before the buzzard went off again. He couldn't stand watching Will celebrate, not after they just split up.

. . .

Two weeks was a long time.

Nico hadn't realized that in the two months he and Will had spent together that he'd gotten so used to spending time with him. He didn't know what he did before Will. Luckily, he was sad enough to sit and draw his life away. His friends tried to help out, and his father and took him or to dinner every once in a while.

Still, he had to sit in English and see Will every day. It was pure torture.

One day after class, Will stopped him in the hall. "Hey," he said, smiling hopefully. Nico looked at his shoes, feeling his throat clog.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Will asked. "Because you look like shit. A good shit, of course, but shit in and of itself."

Nico peered curiously at Will. "Thanks."

"Listen, I was hoping you'd be my partner for this poetry assignment. I know you had Drew and Lacy both ask you, but...old times?"

Drew and Lacy, despite being obsessed with all things fashion, were word goddesses. They could write poetry in seconds and it was far better than something about food like some people would do. Nico was tempted to agree to either, but they only asked him because he was gay.

"Old times. Back when we were both in the closet." Nico shouldered his bag. He felt the crushing weight of not being enough surround him. "I'll pass."

"Neeks," Will gulped. "Come on."

"Move on, Will," Nico walked past, bumping into his shoulder in the process. "It's pathetic."

Nico ended up doing his project alone. It was hell, but his pride was struggling to find any ground at this point. He couldn't help but look back on his time with Will and feel stupid. He couldn't describe why, but he did.

So his poem was pretty dark. And the whole class was too scared to clap. He was pretty sure he heard Silena breathe a sigh of relief, and he didn't blame her. He wouldn't have wanted to work with him either.

"William Solace."

Nico expected Will to have paired up with somebody. His team was preparing for the state tournament, which Nico was half sure tomorrow. But then Will walked up alone.

The moment their eyes met, Nico felt like bolting.

He gave no title, only started speaking.

" _I came to you when you knew me not,_

 _Without soul to stop_

 _Your eyes held mine_

 _As your lips called me Sunshine_

 _But I was stupid and afraid_

 _So our hearts I both slayed_

 _Darkness and dormancy_

 _It's all surrounded me_

 _My love - a sight for sore eyes_

 _my fear for you? it does rise_

 _forgiveness is unattainable_

 _and my actions will never be explainable_

 _so take care, angel of dark_

 _and wait for another to share your spark_ "

Nico furiously wiped at his eyes, hiding his head in his arms. He was not crying. He swore it. There was only a hint of wetness. Nobody made a sound. They were too stunned at Will's words. Hardly anyone went up there with such openness or pain. And that's what Will had – pure pain. It hurt Nico to hear it.

Finally, a few people clapped half-heartedly, and Will met eyes with Nico, who had to look away to keep from truly crying. The blonde cleared his throat and walked back to his seat, constantly shooting Nico pleading glances. For the rest of class, Nico felt like he couldn't breathe. Originally, he wanted to run far away at the sound of the bell, but then he noticed that Will was taking extra long to pack up.

Nico walked to his desk and slammed his hand on it. "'Wait for another to share your spark?' What the fuck is that, Will?"

He sniffed and looked away from Nico's angered gaze. "It's not about you."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"So what if it is?" Will huffed, still not looking at him.

Nico blinked, unsure as to why he even went up to him in the first place. "Well – what was even the point of that? You think you writing a poem about me is going to change anything?"

Finally, his eyes settled on Nico with true sadness. The blue was now dimmed, as if someone had stolen the light right out from him. "There is no point, Nico. I couldn't think about anything else to write about, okay?" Nico faltered, unprepared for that. "It's not like yours was much less transparent. There's such a simple way to solve our pain, you know."

Nico gritted his teeth, eyes flashing with anger. He waited until Will stared him in the eyes, a defiant look meeting hopeful. "Don't push me back into the shadows, Will. I had enough trouble getting out of them in the first place, something you should know well."

Nico shoved past Will and disappeared, praying not to have to encounter Will again. Every time they spoke, it only hurt him more. He'd never felt so strongly for someone before. It wasn't fair. He just wasn't enough.

. . .

It was the basketball team's final game at the state tournament. Originally, Nico planned to spend his Friday night with a video game. However, he got an unexpected visitor.

"If you stopped switching guns, you'd kill more people." Nico jumped at the sound of Hades' voice. Hades made his way leisurely between Nico and the television. With a heavy sigh, Nico paused his game.

"What do you want, Dad?"

Hades pretended to think about it for a moment. "Well, I'd love to see you out of your room for more than just school." Nico rolled his eyes. "When that Will kid was around, you two were always out doing something."

'Yeah, he always forced me to get half an hour of 'exercise' a day,' Nico wanted to retort, but that thought made him sad, so he just shrugged.

"Where is he now?"

"Stuck in the closet somewhere," Nico murmured, fiddling with his controller pointlessly.

"I think the finals are tonight," Hades said. "Don't you want to go?"

"No," Nico snorted.

"Well, I'd like to go," Hades announced, as if they solved all debate. However, the only result he got was Nico staring up at him as if he'd just bitten off his own finger.

"You want to go to a high school basketball game? Why?"

Hades shrugged. "Politics," he waved a hand. "Hurry now. I loathe arriving late."

Hades exited without another word. Nico looked after him with an open mouth, unsure where the sudden 'interest' in high school basketball came from. Neither of them had ever been a sports person, not once, not ever. However, when Nico got in the car with the same ripped jeans and white shirt with a leather jacket, Hades pushed the car into park, his hand poking out of an old school sweatshirt Nico didn't even know he had.

They arrived at the game just in time to see the end of the warmups. Nico's eyes instantly found the blonde headed beauty. He was going in for a layup, but when he saw Nico, the ball fell out of his hands. With a blush, Nico hurriedly found the first seats he saw, which was in the fourth row, to his dismay.

Will would be sitting only four rows down from him on the sidelines. It made Nico's stomach twist. Soon, Annabeth and Percy found him. And after Jason and Piper stopped making out on the sideline, Piper joined them. Their student section was on column over from them, screaming loud and proud.

Before the game started, Will came to the bench early. He pretended to be tying his shoes, but every few seconds, he looked up at Nico. For whatever reason, Nico lifted his lips upward in half smile.

It seemed to relieve Will. He stopped bouncing his 'untied' foot and let it drop back to the floor, and just when it seemed he'd say something, the coach blew the whistle.

"You two don't act broken up," Hades' formal voice said, making Nico straighten in his seat and scoff.

"Well, we are," Nico huffed, feeling the weight settle in his stomach again.

The game began without haste. It the closest game he'd ever seen, and even though that was only a grand total of three, he thought that was saying something. Nobody was ever up by more than five if that. Nico begrudgingly admitted the game was a bit exciting.

Still, at every pause in the game, Will's eyes found Nico, and it wasn't like Nico was never not watching Will. The whole game sort of blurred into one big battle for Will's eyes.

Maybe it was all in his head, but Nico liked to think Will was playing so well for Nico. He hadn't missed a single shot in the fourth quarter, and after each one, he glanced at Nico, who made sure to smirk with pride.

However, as the minutes dwindled down, Nico wasn't the only one noticing how well Will played. Most of the student section had begun chanting his name. it was like he was the only player out there. The others were lucky to step around their man, let alone score on him.

The minutes turned into seconds, and it was all on Will. With the team down by one point, he stole the ball. Seven seconds left. He made a dead out sprint for the basket with two players trailing him, but it was like he'd been given a burst of speed. Clearly, he was aware of the clock. With one second left, he jumped in the air and shot, the ball leaving his hands as the buzzard went off. Almost instantly, the two boys ran into him, sending Will's legs out from under him so that he landed with a thud on his back. Nico gasped, standing up to watch. He prayed he didn't hit his head. If he hit his head…

Will winced, but he stood up on his own accord without too much spinning. Not many people paid him attention, Nico realized with annoyance, because the ball had went in. The half-bloods won.

His teammates yanked Will towards the growing crowd of students celebrating on the court with them, but Will shook them off, eyes locking onto Nico's smiling face. He couldn't help it; Will wasn't hurt, and he just basically single-handedly won the state tournaments.

Will made a 'come hither' motion with his finger. Eyes growing wide, Nico shook his head. Will laughed, walking toward them with purpose. "Go, Nico," Piper suddenly said, and with a final shove, she sent him tumbling down the steps…right into Will's arms.

Nico scrambled away, blushing, hoping he hadn't just blown it for Will. He scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "Uh, great game. You did amazing out there."

Will beamed, pulling him away from the steps as people left in hordes. Now, they were near the crowd of students, familiar faces passing by each second. "Can I get a real celebration, Neeks?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, like what? 'Wow, Will, you were so hot and brave and I can't believe it you're, like, a star! I ca-,'"

His words were cut off when Will grabbed Nico around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest. "That's what I'm talking about," he muttered with a smug grin seconds before bending down and kissing Nico's lips.

Stunned, in absolute awe, Nico didn't move. They were out in public – among the very people Will was worried about seeing exactly this. "Will," Nico hissed. "Did you hit your head again?"

He chuckled, kissing each cheek as he spoke, "No. I'm just tired of hiding."

By now, people had noticed. Of course, they were staring, but not in disgust. They stared with a juicy look in their eyes as they did watching any couple make out, so Nico intended on giving them exactly what they wanted.

"Well, in that case…" Nico muttered slyly as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Will's waist. "Congratulations, baby." He bent down and slammed their lips together, both kissing in excited, elated emotions. Will laughed into the kiss, hands placed firmly against his butt as he spun around giddily a bit before letting Nico fall back to the ground. Their tongues slid along each other, making Nico's pulse race.

"I can't believe we just did that," Will breathed, licking his lips in afterthought. His hands were pressed on the small of Nico's back, still holding them together tightly, as if he might drown on his own.

"I love you," Nico grinned. "In a totally uncaring way, of course."

Will beamed. "Absolutely."

Then, one of his teammates came and shook Will's shoulders excitedly. "Dude! We just won states!"

"Team picture!"

"Let's gooo, Solace, get your ugly gay ass over here!" They said it with such adoration, Will smiled. He looked down at Nico and kissed his lips once.

"Wait for me after?"

Nico scoffed, "Always."

* * *

 **A/N: wellll this was a long one to end it! I hope you liked it! I sort of liked this ending. I've had many short stories to go on for far to long, but this didn't. However, idk about it overall, but who cares it's just fun and cute.**

 **Please leave me your thoughts on this, and if you want more from me I have a tonnnnn of short solangelo stories and two long ones.**

 **Enjoy yourself :)**


End file.
